1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image recording devices.
2. Related Art
So far, an inkjet printer has been known as an example of an image recording device that records an image on a recording medium. The inkjet printer is configured to record an image on a recording medium by repeating main scanning and auxiliary scanning. In the main scanning, a recording head, which has a plurality of nozzles aligned at intervals of a predetermined distance (pitch) in an auxiliary scanning direction, is reciprocated relative to the recording medium along a main scanning direction, while the nozzles discharges ink onto the recording medium. In the auxiliary scanning, the recording medium moves relative to the recording head in a single direction (i.e., the auxiliary scanning direction). An interlaced recording method has been known as an example of the aforementioned recording method.
In a known interlaced recording method, a lot of main scanning lines of the same color are concurrently recorded in a single scanning operation in a main scanning direction with a recording head which has multiple inkjet nozzles aligned in an auxiliary scanning direction on a head surface thereof. Further, in the known interlaced recording method, any two adjacent lines are recorded with different inkjet nozzles in different scanning operations, respectively. Thereby, it is allegedly possible to obscure variations in the characteristics and the pitches of the inkjet nozzles and attain high-quality recording.